


Und schöne Grüße von hier ...

by halfJack



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfJack/pseuds/halfJack
Summary: Manchmal machen Briefe eine Trennung leichter. Aber welche Entfernung versucht Taichi mit ihnen zu überbrücken? Kann man sich selbst vertrauen oder trügt der Schein öfter, als man denkt?





	Und schöne Grüße von hier ...

<><><><>  
_Hallo, Yamato! Na, wie geht‘s dir?_  
_Ich habe dir schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr geschrieben und hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse. Schließlich habe ich dir versprochen, ganz oft zu schreiben, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen können ... Damals habe ich dir das gesagt, kurz bevor wir uns trennten._  
_Es kommt mir schon wie eine Ewigkeit vor, aber bald ist diese Zeit des Wartens vorbei, bald kann ich dir meine Grüße persönlich überbringen._  
_Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich dich mal so vermissen würde._  
_Es gab eine Zeit, in der wir uns überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnten. Erinnerst du dich? ..._  
<><><><>

Ein Meter trennte sie.  
Ein Meter, der zwischen den beiden Jungen lag wie ein riesiger Ozean, den man nicht überbrücken konnte.  
Auf der rechten Seite stand Taichi und auf der linken Yamato. Dieser eine Meter – nicht viel mehr als ein Schritt – war zwischen ihnen.  
„Du willst wohl immer den Anführer spielen, nicht wahr?“ Yamatos Stimme klang kühl und er musterte den Jungen vor sich mit nicht minder kalten Augen.  
Auch Taichi zeigte keine Gefühlsregung. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass beide nicht den kleinsten Hauch von Wut zu verkörpern schienen. Dennoch konnte man die Luft um sie vibrieren spüren.  
„Und was ist mit dir?“, kam die Antwort. „Du sagst, ich wäre unvernünftig. Aber ich bin sicher, dass es dir nicht um Vernunft geht, sondern bloß darum, mir zu widersprechen. Du meinst, ich bin darauf aus, den Anführer zu mimen, ja?! Aber du willst doch nur den Rebellen spielen!“  
In Sekundenbruchteilen wurde die Unendlichkeit dieses Meters überwunden und Yamatos Faust traf den anderen Jungen unerwartet im Gesicht. Dieser war für einen Moment zu benommen, um die folgenden Schläge abzuwehren, und stolperte.  
Eine prickelnde Taubheit breitete sich aus, wo Yamato hart zuschlug, und schließlich durchzuckte Taichi der Schmerz des Aufpralls auf der kalten Erde. Der zerbrechlich wirkende Junge fiel über ihn her wie ein wildes Tier, doch Taichi erwachte endlich aus seiner Trance und konterte.  
Yamato keuchte, als ein gezielter Treffer in den Magen ihn zusammenfahren ließ. Er krümmte sich, während der andere ihn anschrie: „Warum kannst du nicht einmal tun, was ich dir sage?! Du bist so stur!“  
Taichi zitterte, obwohl an diesem Abend in der Digiwelt nur eine lauwarme Brise wehte. Sein Blick blieb verschleiert auf dem anderen Jungen ruhen, der noch halb auf dem Boden kniete, sich nun aber mit trotzigem Gesicht aufrappelte. Doch in den braunen Augen spiegelte sich nur eine plötzliche Traurigkeit wider.  
Ruckartig drehte sich Taichi um und eilte mit raschen Schritten davon, ohne sich noch einmal nach Yamato umzuschauen.

<><><><>  
_... Ich habe dich damals einfach nicht verstanden. Du solltest meinen Anweisungen folgen, aber du hast es selten getan. Ständig haben wir uns gestritten._  
_Doch am Ende tat es mir immer leid ... jedes Mal._  
_Das hat sich später alles geändert, nicht wahr?_  
_Es hat lange gedauert, aber wir haben uns zusammengerauft. Du bist mein bester Freund geworden, Yamato._  
_Ein Freund, den ich dann unbedingt näher kennen lernen wollte. ..._  
<><><><>

Leise schwebten die Töne der Mundharmonika hinauf in die sanfte Sommerbrise und verfingen sich in den Blättern der Bäume, die in dem kleinen tokyoter Park standen. Trotz des harten Klangs verströmte die Melodie eine weiche Traurigkeit.  
Doch plötzlich verstummte sie.  
Yamato nahm das Instrument von den Lippen und strich sich mit einer gewollten Bewegung das blonde Haar aus den Augen. Den Blick gen Himmel lehnte er sich an den Baum zurück und lauschte.  
„Hey, Yamato ...“  
Ein dichter Haarschopf tauchte neben ihm auf und einen kurzen Moment später saß Taichi bei ihm. Seine Stimme hatte vorsichtig geklungen und die braunen Augen musterten Yamato nicht weniger besorgt.  
„Hey...“, war die einzige Antwort.  
Beide starrten vor sich ins Gras. Ihre Gedanken waren noch in der anderen Welt – der Digiwelt – und den gewonnenen Freunden, die sie zurücklassen mussten. Taichi vermisste seinen Digipartner sehr, doch er wusste, dass Yamato es wahrscheinlich noch schwerer aufnahm. Wieder wandte er sich seinem Freund zu und betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick, bevor er zaghaft die Stimme erhob.  
„Dir fehlt Gabumon wohl sehr, nicht wahr?“  
„Eine dämliche Frage, Taichi!“, antwortete Yamato trotzig. „Natürlich fehlt er mir. Geht es dir mit Agumon nicht genauso?“  
„Doch ...“ Taichi schaute mit betretenem Blick wieder weg, während der andere weitersprach.  
„Die Digimon haben uns nicht willkürlich ausgesucht. Hast du das nicht gemerkt, als wir sie zum ersten Mal getroffen haben? Sie spiegeln unseren Charakter wider – oder besser: sie sind der andere Teil unserer Seele.“  
Verwundert sah Taichi auf – so hatte er das noch nie gesehen. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, dass Agumon etwas anderes sein könnte außer einem guten Partner und Freund. Noch dazu war er erstaunt darüber, Yamato so offen reden zu hören, denn dieser äußerte sich selbst bei Banalitäten nur selten.  
„Es ist eine Kleinigkeit, den Charakter zu überspielen, aber durch die Digimon kann man sehen, wie jemand wirklich ist, was er zu verstecken versucht oder wonach er sich sehnt.“  
Die Traurigkeit in Yamatos Worten ließ Taichi ein unangenehmes Ziehen im Magen verspüren. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht so sehen.  
„Was ist dann mit Gabumon?“, fragte Taichi. „Mir schien er immer sehr schüchtern und freundlich zu sein. Aber ich kann nicht behaupten, dass du besonders freundlich zu mir bist. Schüchtern warst du auch nie, wenn es darum ging, mir deine Meinung zu vermitteln.“ Dem fügte er ein breites Grinsen hinzu.  
Doch Yamato setzte nicht zu einer gehässigen Bemerkung an, wie Taichi es erwartet hatte. In den blauen Augen blitzte plötzlicher Schmerz auf und er warf Taichi einen unsicheren Blick zu.  
„Mittlerweile haben sich die Zeiten aber geändert. Wir sind doch jetzt Freunde, nicht wahr?“  
Taichi erwiderte den Blick entwaffnet.  
„Natürlich sind wir das ...“

<><><><>  
_... Ich komme mir noch heute unsagbar dumm vor._  
_Als wir uns kennen lernten, habe ich die Trauer in deiner Stimme nie gehört. Der Trotz, den du immer an den Tag gelegt hast, ging meist aus deiner Verzweiflung hervor und ich habe es nicht gemerkt ... das tut mir wirklich leid._  
_Damals war ich wohl ziemlich naiv, oder? Jeder in unserer Gruppe hatte mit seinen eigenen Problemen, mit sich selbst zu kämpfen, und jeder hat das anders gezeigt. Das habe ich allerdings nie beachtet._  
_Doch nach und nach habe auch ich dazugelernt. Es wundert mich immer noch, dass du dich überhaupt mit mir abgegeben hast._  
_Jedenfalls merkte ich dann relativ schnell, dass du nicht nur ein Rebell warst, der sich allem widersetzen wollte. Mit deinem Verhalten wolltest du dich selbst schützen. Gleichzeitig hast du immer ein Auge auf uns geworfen, auch wenn du das niemals zugegeben hättest. Darum wollte ich genauso für dich da sein._  
_Du hast das zu meiner Verblüffung zugelassen und wurdest schließlich zum wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben. ..._  
<><><><>

Taichi stand an die Wand gelehnt im Flur und summte leise eine Melodie vor sich hin.  
Dieses Lied ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, obwohl er es an diesem Abend zum ersten Mal gehört hatte. Es war ein Song, der ihn wahrscheinlich für immer begleiten würde.  
Schritte schallten leise durch den Gang und kamen auf Taichi zu.  
„Wie fandest du uns?“  
Als Yamato mit dieser Frage vor ihm stand, schauten die braunen Augen auf und strahlten den Sänger an.  
„Euer Konzert war toll! Für eine Premiere war es mehr als nur gut!“  
Gespielt verlegen sah Yamato zur Seite und lächelte bescheiden.  
„Danke, Taichi. Das bedeutet mir viel, denn ich war mir zuerst nicht sicher, ob es etwas werden würde. Die Bandmitglieder sind super, aber ich ... ich wusste nicht ...“ Yamato brach ab, doch Taichi verstand auch so.  
„Du hast dich zwar verändert, Yamato, aber manche Dinge ändern sich nie. Das weißt du selbst am besten. Dein letzter Song hat mich echt umgehauen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du in deinen Liedern so viel Gefühl rüberbringen kannst.  
„Taichi ...“ Unsicherheit lag in den blauen Augen und Yamatos Stimme klang betreten. „Ich fühle mich nicht besonders wohl dabei. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ...“ Wieder brach er ab, aber Taichi half ihm.  
„Du hast das Gefühl, dass du deinen Zuhörern zu viel von dir zeigst?“  
Yamato schaute seinen Freund verwundert an und nickte dann. Mit skeptischer Stimme entgegnete er: „Was hast du mit Taichi gemacht? Der ist normalerweise nicht so scharfsinnig.“  
Der Angesprochene ließ ein sarkastisches Lachen hören.  
Er betrachtete Yamato noch einen Augenblick ernst, bevor sie sich beide auf den Weg machten.

<><><><>  
_... Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei dir war. Bei mir kam es wohl ziemlich langsam. Irgendwann erkannte ich plötzlich, dass ich mehr für dich empfinde als nur Freundschaft. Das war für mich wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht._  
_Gleichzeitig war ich aber auch von einer tiefen Freude erfüllt._  
_Damals habe ich nicht einmal daran gedacht, es dir zu verschweigen. Ich musste es dir sagen und war bereit, mit allen Konsequenzen zu leben._  
_Aber irgendwie wusste ich deine Antwort schon. Das machte mir Mut. ..._  
<><><><>

An diesem lauen Sommertag stand er am Rand des Fußballfeldes und schaute über den leeren Rasen. Der Wind zerzauste ihm das blonde Haar, die Schultasche hatte er lässig über die Schulter geworfen.  
Von weitem sah er, dass Taichi auf ihn zulief.  
„Yamato, tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest“, entschuldigte sich dieser.  
„Ist schon okay. Ich bin es doch von dir gewohnt.“  
„Was soll das heißen?“, schmollte Taichi, aber Yamato lachte nur über den beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck. Schließlich machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg über den Sportplatz. Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein, bevor Taichi wieder das Wort ergriff.  
„Du scheinst mit deiner Band jetzt richtig berühmt zu werden.“  
Der junge Sänger warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Freund.  
„Ja, scheint so ...“  
Wieder verfielen sie in Schweigen. Dann durchbrach Yamato etwas ungeduldig die Stille.  
„Sag mal, Taichi, du wolltest doch mit mir reden, oder?“  
Das Gesicht seines Freundes hatte einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck angenommen. Er erwiderte zuerst nichts.  
Doch plötzlich blieb er stehen. Yamato drehte sich verwirrt um und schaute in die braunen Augen, die ihn ungewohnt ernst betrachteten.  
„Yamato ...“ Taichi stockte und atmete tief ein. „Das wird sich für dich jetzt sicher seltsam anhören ... und ich kann dir auch keine Erklärung oder eine gekonnte Einleitung dafür bieten, darum sage ich es am besten frei heraus ... Ich glaube, ich habe mich in dich verliebt, Yamato.“  
Nur für einen kurzen Moment flackerte Verwunderung im Blick des Anderen auf, doch dann legte sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
„Dann hat mich mein Gefühl wohl nicht getäuscht, was dich betrifft. Du liebst mich wirklich, Taichi?“ Ein stummes Nicken. „Es ist ungewohnt, das von seinem besten Freund zu hören, aber ich glaube dir und bin froh, dass du es mir gesagt hast. Ich denke, du warst derjenige, der mich immer am besten verstanden hat und ... ich danke dir, dass du für mich da bist.  
Aber ich liebe dich nicht. Es tut mir leid.“

<><><><>  
_... Ich war damals so glücklich, als du mir erzählt hast, dass du die gleichen Gefühle empfindest wie ich. Dein Liebesgeständnis hat mir die Kraft gegeben, um mich von dir zu verabschieden. Nichts war mir bis dahin so schwergefallen wie dieser Abschied._  
_Doch ich wusste, es würde nicht für immer sein ... selbst wenn es mir wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommt._  
_Bei unserem Wiedersehen musst du mir alles erzählen, was du während unserer Trennung erlebt hast. Bis jetzt ist leider noch kein Brief von dir hier angekommen._  
_Dennoch werde ich warten._  
_Ich vermisse dich und sende dir schöne Grüße von hier!_  
_Dein Taichi_  
<><><><>

„Bist du fertig, Yagami-san?“, fragt eine distanziert freundliche Stimme hinter Taichi.  
Er faltet das Papier zusammen und schiebt es in den Umschlag, der zusammen mit den weißen Blättern auf dem Tisch liegt. Mit einem Lächeln dreht er sich um und überreicht den Brief der Frau.  
„Ja, ich bin fertig.“  
Mit dem Umschlag in der Hand geht sie an den Tischen vorbei, zwischen denen vereinzelt Leute stehen – einige nur in Freizeitbekleidung und Pantoffeln, andere tragen Sachen aus demselben leichten, weißen Stoff wie sie selbst.  
Ein Mann, ebenfalls weiß gekleidet, schließt sich ihr an und fragt leise: „Ist das denn erlaubt? Ich dachte, er soll keine Briefe schreiben. Es werden ihm doch auch keine zugestellt, weil ihn das zu sehr aufregt, solange er sich nicht darüber im Klaren ist, wo er sich befindet.“  
„Yagami ist nur in dieser Einrichtung, weil er damals noch minderjährig war. Keine Sorge. Das gehört zu seiner Therapie.“ Sie hebt kurz den Umschlag mit dem Brief. „Der hier landet in seiner Akte. Der Empfänger kann ihn sowieso nicht mehr erhalten.“  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Er war der Freund des Patienten und wurde eigenhändig von ihm umgebracht.“


End file.
